Vocaloidism
by LAcobra
Summary: Rana00001 is a new Vocaloid in every sense. In fact, she's 0 years old! Although she can walk, speak, and reason, she has no experience of the outside world whatsoever. Thus, even the expansive VOCALOID culture is alien to her. It is up to Hatsune Miku to explain to Rana how she and her fellow Vocaloids came to know each other, and how the VOCALOID phenomenon came to be.


**It is not a lie. Rana is a real Vocaloid, released 5 days ago. And so, I am 5 days late. This fanfiction is partly a commemoration for her release. Be sure to check her page on the VOCALOID wiki. I hope you all find her pleasant and give her warm welcomes into the Vocaloid family!  
><strong>

**Before you read, I would like to point out that I did not come up with the title of this chapter nor the portion of song lyrics included in this work. Both are credited to KASANE, a Vocaloid producer. However, when you reach the part with lyrics, do listen to the song at the same time from this Youtube address: watch?v=6f6c7tdZX_w , which was also uploaded by KASANE. With that settled, I would like you, the reader, to discover the background of my fanfic by reading into it. If you instead prefer to understand the background before reading, refer to my afterword. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID nor the characters mentioned. The borrowed chapter title and portion of song lyrics are credited to KASANE. The cover photo of this fanfic featuring Rana's MMD model is borrowed from my brother. Be sure to check his deviantart. He calls himself "iMACobra." I do however lay claim to this story, which I dearly thank my friend Jerome and my brother for reading and critiquing. **

**Now, enter Hatsune Miku!**

**Miku: "Hai Masutā!" (Yes Master!) (^w^)**

* * *

><p>Introduction Part 1: "Heart Break"<p>

Just great. Tonight, a new Vocaloid is being introduced in the latest VOCALOID Japan gathering. The problem is...

"I'm so late! I hope they haven't started without me!" I was on the verge of tears as I got off the cab and dashed towards _Yamaha_ headquarters. I headed into the building that held the gathering, running towards the bevy of conversation that I believed belonged to other Vocaloids. Fortunately, it seemed like the actual announcements hadn't started yet. Breathing a sigh of relief, I scanned the room full of tables and seats for Vocaloids that worked for Crypton, just like me. Aside from Vocaloids, there seemed to also be other androids, possibly associates that worked with said Vocaloids. The lively atmosphere really helped me to relax while I looked for my friends. I noticed that Piko and Miki were talking to each other as usual. Miki wore a casual smile on her face while Piko... well, you could say his usual straight face was casual as well. Iroha was playing patty cake with the 9-year old Yuki as Kiyoteru-sensei supervised. Figures since he's a teacher, and Yuki's teacher at that. Hmm... Where was Yukari? _Ah, of course._

"I love you, Yukari~n!" IA was practically giving her a bear hug. Maki seemed amused by such a spectacle as she herself hugged Shouta, pressing him into her chest. I was afraid he might suffocate, given that considerable bosom. I couldn't really tell how Yukari herself was feeling as she was being hugged by IA though. _Did her red face indicate embarrassment, reciprocal love (the friendship kind), or... loss of oxygen?_ I hoped it was not that.

"... Maki-cha... Help..." _I think it'd be better if you supervised this area instead, Kiyoteru-sensei. _Little Ai was playing with the Kotonoha twins. It moved my heart to see such displays of cuteness going on at the AHS side. Next, I glanced at Internet Co.'s side.

"Zunko-san, dost thou seemest more ravishing since our last meeting?"

"No need to be so archaic, Gackpo-san. And you think so? This is the same clothing from two months ago." Gackpo seemed, no, he was definitely flirting with Zunko. I had a fleeting thought that he was using both their traditional style of fashion as a reason to flirt with her, a tactic he had used on Luka before. Unfortunately for him, his plan didn't turn out as expected. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Zunko didn't seem at all flustered by Gackpo's flirting, causing me to wonder if she was just being oblivious of it.

Lily and CUL were chatting. Ryuto was resting up against the kind Kokone. And Gumi was, of course, with Rin and the other Crypton Vocaloids. _Ah! There they are! Phew. Got here and found them before the announcement of the new __Vocaloid__ started._

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Ah. I'm finally here." Relieved that my dilemma was over, I plopped myself down on a chair next to Luka, whom greeted me with a warm smile.

"Oooh, Miku-nee is late~. Even Hachune got here before you." Coupled with Rin's biting joke, her mention of Hachune rung true as I noticed her across the table munching on a leek. _Of course she got here before me. She chose to stay at __Crypton__ headquarters for the time being._

"Oh, glad you could make it, Mirai." Coupled with the blonde side ponytail's rude behavior to focus only on her flip phone, I knew for sure that was a sarcastic comment, given that nickname Neru called me. _I know I'm "future", but come on, that is not even my name._

"Please don't rub it in Rin, and shut up Neru," I responded, drained of any energy to argue, as I began leaning over and burying my face in my arms. "The train was running late on schedule."

"Miku, I have a suggestion so you won't be late next time," chirped Gumi.

"What is it?" I was curious but at the same time weary of her upcoming response. Gumi was a little unpredictable as a character.

"You should arrive here an hour or two earlier. You can use that spare time to go jogging with me!"

A typical response from the green haired Vocaloid, to which I responded, "I'll keep in mind the former..." Whatever Gumi wore, it was obvious she was fit, especially whenever she wore her Whisper outfit. _That body..._

"Miku, are you having a fever?" Luka's concern snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?! No I don't! I feel perfectly fine!"_ Gumi, we know you're hot, but be more modest about it. Then again, I feel like a hypocrite with my Append outfit. I should stop before I begin to hate wearing that outfit._

"I think you need to see a nurse."

"No, I don't!" Before saying anything else, I did feel that my head was a little hot. I took a breath for a few seconds before saying, "Thank you for your concern, Luka-nee, but I really am fine."

"I see. Well you're welcome anyway." Luka again flashed her warm smile. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Rin and Gumi fist bumping._ I'll get back at them later._ "Oh yeah, you should thank Meiko later."

"Hmmm? For what?" Before I could get an answer, a representative of _Yamaha_ spoke from the mike on the front stage.

"Welcome Vocaloids. _Yamaha_ is very pleased for all of you here to be present. And as such..." The rest of the initial announcement was the usual formalities I didn't care to pay attention to.

"Woah. Almost missed it. Sorry to worry you young ladies with our absence," a blue-haired Vocaloid coolly said as he joined our quite large table. "We had to wait for the stalls to clear up."

"No one missed you, Kaito," replied Neru coldly as she texted from her flip phone. Kaito looked pained by that reply but shrugged it off. Len had also come back with Kaito.

"Let's just focus on the announcement."

"Okay!" chirped Neru as she flipped her phone closed. A typical mood swing from Neru I still didn't quite understand.

"Maybe you and Len should have disguised yourselves as girls so you could use the girl's room. I'm sure _Len_ could pass off as one," joked Rin. Her joke was clearly effective since she received a glare from Len. "Seriously, in every song you're in..." To prevent further salt on the wound, and a possible fight between the Kagamines (which would've looked really bad in the middle of the announcement), Luka took it upon herself to intervene, albeit in an nontraditional fashion.

"_Rin-cha~n_," sung Luka, sporting a bewitching yet insidious smile. At that moment, Rin froze in her seat. "Would you like to cosplay for me after this meeting, _Rin-chan_?" Rin's face was utterly filled with horror. This was not a genuine request, but a threat in disguise...

"Ehhh... Sorry L-Len..." ... and it was flawless.

"It's okay. Let's just see the new Vocaloid," replied Len, who was happy for Luka's intervention and Rin's apology, but more for the former I bet.

Although unintentional, Gumi then insensitively requested, "Awww... Luka, you really should show me those cosplay photos. I bet Rin looks really _adorable_ in them!"

"Shut up, you otaku," Rin flatly cursed.

"But...!"

"Just... shut up." Resting on the side of her head away from all of us, it was obvious she wanted the subject to end.

"... Fine. Kill joy..." Gumi crossed her arms to express her disappointment. Luckily for her, I saw Luka smile and wink in her direction. Understanding the gesture, Gumi brightly smiled but was forced to stifle her excitement in order to not further set off a certain dejected, white ribbon-wearing Vocaloid. _Poor Rin. Even Luka can be a scary person._

"... and please keep your cellphones off or on vibrate. Now, without further ado, I present to you the president of VOCALOID Japan." Immediately after the representative of _Yamaha_ finished his initial announcement and left the stage, applause commenced as the president of VOCALOID Japan walked in from one side of the stage. Wearing a beautiful red dress, she stood before the mike, waiting until the applause died down.

"Thank you all for coming to this celebratory gathering. My name is Meiko, but I'm sure you all know that already, especially the Vocaloids present. After all, I was the one who introduced most of you individually on this very stage." Chuckles sounded across the whole room. "However, there is one exception to that rule, and that would be the highlight of this gathering. Specifically, a new Vocaloid is within our midst. However, before I introduce this new Vocaloid, I want to apologize for this late announcement." At that moment, all of my friends at the table were giving me funny looks. Why _do I feel like I'm in the middle of a spotlight?_ "I had to stall for time because of a certain Vocaloid that had yet to be present. I thank Hatsune Miku for finally joining us for this momentous occasion." Applause (as well as a mixture of loud cheers and laughter) occurred, all directed towards me. _Oh great, now I really am in the middle of the spotlight. _The only person I could see that was not facing my way was a girl wearing gothic lolita and had grey, crazily-styled hair. _I believe her name was "Flower"?_ Her expression was certainly unphased and emotionless, in contrast to the giggling of Anon and Kanon next to her. "We wouldn't want to introduce a new Vocaloid without the presence of the _face of __VOCALOID_, would we?" Cheers intensified from that statement. _So... I was late for the gathering after all. Luka-nee, what am I supposed to thank Meiko for? The stalling or the embarrassment? _As I looked to Luka, she wore her usual warm smile. In the face of laughter, was I supposed to be relieved or annoyed by that smile? _Oh YAMAHA, someone save me from this embarrassment. _

"Alright, may I have your full attention please." Finally the cheering and laughter stopped, as well as my embarrassment. As I slouched over the table, covering the embarrassment written on my face, Luka rubbed me on the back. I secretly thanked her for her caring nature. "This new Vocaloid works for an equally new VOCALOID company called _We've Inc_. Please give her your warmest welcome." Meiko, while clapping, stepped aside to allow the new Vocaloid to take the mike. The audience joined her clapping, and as if we had just clapped for a light bulb to turn on, the new Vocaloid emerged from one side of the stage. Finally, as the applause died down, she took to the mike and spoke... well, not exactly. She did stand behind the mike, but she seemed to hesitate, perhaps about what to say first. Or, maybe she was nervous. Before she could begin her introduction, I took some time to study her appearance. If I had only one word to describe her, it would've been "colorful." _No wait, that's not very specific. Even MAIKA could fit that description. _"Rainbow" would be a better word. But of course, that was not enough to give one a better picture of her. From the distance I saw her, she seemed short (despite wearing high heels) and young, her face almost resembling a child of Yuki's age. Maybe she was the same age as her? She donned a sleeveless hoodie and twintails just like me, except they were pink and braided. The light on the stage seemed to reflect off of two identical objects on both sides of her head. _Were those light bulbs or something?_ Those were the only things I could notice about her aside from her blatant rainbow motif. Given such a bright, vibrant, and young appearance, one would expect her to have a high-pitched, childlike voice. Meiko decided to break the silence and the rainbow Vocaloid's hesitation.

"Excuse me. Would you mind terribly to introduce yourself? Trust me, we don't bite." _Can't you be sincere like this all the time, Meiko-nee?_

"... Ah! I'm sorry! Ummm... Hello everyone. My name is Rana. I'm the new Vocaloid Meiko-sama mentioned. I'm pleased to meet you all." Given her bright, vibrant, and young appearance, the rainbow Vocaloid Rana's voice sounded... quite surprising actually. It certainly did not compare to Iroha's highly mature voice, but it also did not sound as unique as flower's androgynous voice. Rana sounded young, but also unlike a high-pitched girl. Suffice it to say, I was still trying to ascertain her voice. _Perhaps I'll have a better chance to do so when she sings._ Rana hesitated once more. Thankfully, Meiko prodded her to speak some more.

"Could you tell us all something about yourself, "Rana?"

"Hmmm... Ah! My full name is actually Rana00001."

"Rana-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-one?"

"Almost, but you said an extra zero!" answered Rana, smiling proudly.

"Is that so? Very interesting. Would that be your codename?"

"Ummm... I... don't know, but for sure I'm not lying! My number's right here!" Rana pointed to under her left eye, convincing Meiko to take a look.

"Hmmm... Oh! The girl speaks the truth!" The audience laughed upon Meiko's enthusiastic affirmation. "I had thought those red markings were simply your freckles."

"Ahaha, yeah. They'll look like that if you don't look close enough!"

"Ohhh... we have a bundle of energy right here on this very stage," announced Meiko to the audience.

"It totally matches her colors!" cried out an audience member. Subsequently, the audience started cheering. Rana, seeming initially shy, was quick to project the same amount of energy displayed by the audience. Perhaps her vibrant colors served to accentuate her bright smile.

"Oh my, the audience is fired up, and I see you are just as well, Rana," declared Meiko as she petted Rana on the head. "Perhaps you can keep this energy in the room going with a song you have? After all, is it not our tradition to sing whenever a new Vocaloid is introduced?!" Meiko's well-maintained enthusiasm continually and increasingly encouraged vibrant energy from the audience. Rana simply managed a small but earnest chuckle. Meiko then whispered something into Rana's ear. Although we couldn't hear what she was telling her, I was willing to bet that Meiko told her something along the lines of _Of course, you don't have to sing if you don't want to. _Beneath that mature, serious, and charismatic aura she projected, Meiko had a soft heart, something that all leaders should emulate.

After hearing what Meiko had whispered to her, Rana shook her head vigorously, "I'll sing." Upon her bright smile and that short declaration, the audience roared. Meiko nodded in response to her answer and stepped off the stage, shifting all attention to Rana herself. The only highlight left for this entire VOCALOID Japan gathering was for us to listen to a demonstration of Rana's singing ability. Given her bright, vibrant, and young appearance, one would think that she would sing songs that were just as colorful and happy.

"This is a song I call _Heart Break_. I hope you enjoy!" To increase focus on Rana, the light dimmed, quite drastically, across the whole room, with only the stage illuminated. At first, the title of her song sounded like a sad breakup song, very much in contrast to her bright colors and childlike personality. However...

_Hāto Bureiku_ _Yuganda Kyōmei ga sonzai o hitei suru_

_Shijima o ushinai aseru kokoro_

_Deai wa totsuzen de oto mo naku boku o tsutsunde_

_Sekai sae mo kaeta_

_Hāto Bureiku Taimu (HEART BREAK TIME)_

_Kimi ni deatta shunkan ni_

_Boku no kokoro ga kowarete yuku_

_Hāto Bureiku Taimu (HEART BREAK TIME)_

_Sawagu Kodō chikadzuku hodo ni_

_Te no nukumori kanjitakute_

_..._

...what Rana was singing to was not a low-energy sad song, but a high-energy rock song, which was totally in contrast to her bright colors and childlike personality. Furthermore, I was getting a better taste of her singing ability. It was definitely a unique voice, far from a little child's but not quite mature like an adult either. She didn't even sound like a typical little girl either. Her voice was... tomboyish, just like that of a certain friend of mine that had pink (more like magenta) twin drills. Speaking of twin drills, I was surprised, even a little saddened, by Teto's apparent absence. Her renown amounted to as much as a Vocaloid's, despite being an UTAU. Perhaps she was busy with VIPPERloid business or something. Somewhere in the middle of the song, almost out of nowhere, three cute little animals (although they were largely technology-themed) joined her and danced around the stage. One of them, looking like a box-shaped yellow bird, flew around the stage, while the other two little creatures, a round green two-legged dog and a pink teddy bear thing (a panda maybe?), danced on each side of Rana. The audience was continuously captivated by the spectacular display Rana and her little friends put up.

...

_Hāto Bureiku Taimu (HEART BREAK TIME)_

Finally, the song ended, and so did my study of her singing. She was quite a unique Vocaloid. Well, maybe not as much as say _Flower_, but she had a unique voice that didn't quite match her vibrant appearance. _Just what kind of music genre does Rana specialize in? Rock seems suitable. Perhaps she'll be a mainstay in the popular Vocaloid idol scene._ Regardless of my views, the audience screamed in delight and enjoyment of Rana's rock song. Even the normally deadpan Flower, despite not joining in the screaming, shed a smile. "Thank you! Thank you!" replied Rana as she and her friends bowed, herself in particular bowing vigorously and constantly. _No need to be so animated about bowing. Oh well. She's a child, so it's natural she act her age._

Meiko came back on stage to voice her own comments. "Wow! What a spectacular display, Rana!"

"Hehe. Thank you, Meiko-sama."

"Rana, I had no idea you had such cute friends! Would you mind introducing them to us?"

"Oh! Oops. Sure! This little pink panda's name is Morio Shishou. Jasmine Kenkyuuin is the green puppy. And the yellow bird is Sakiko, but you can call him Sacchan." _Hmmm... those little friends could be the explanation for her vibrant personality._ Unlike MAIKA, Tianyi, Oliver, and YOHIOloid, Rana has not one little friend, but three. How lucky. Sometimes I wish I had one...

"How lovely. Anyway, give another one up for Rana!" And the audience once again cheered.

"Keep your voice down, Miku. It's hurting my ears."

"Oh, sorry Teto... TETO? ? ? YOU'RE HERE! ! !" Lacking the resistance to hold back, I threw my arms around the twin-drills girl sitting next to me.

"Ack! You're crushing me!" I could hear my friends laughing at the heartwarming yet humorous display of affection. I didn't care however. This was a family reunion disguised as a business meeting. "You are indeed STUPID! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: So, you wanted to learn about the background, ay? To start off, imagine "VOCALOID Japan" as a section of the wide VOCALOID family that resides in Japan. So for the most part, English, Chinese, and Spanish Vocaloids are not included in that group (SeeU and maybe YOHIOloid are exceptions since they have Japanese voicebanks). Secondly, for this fanfiction, I imagine all sentient beings (humans) living on Earth are androids. Yes, I pick at the "-oid" part of Vocaloid. Well, my wider plan for this fanfiction incorporates this imagination. I shall explain more about that hopefully when the REAL chapter 1 comes out. I only plan for this introduction sequence to have 2 parts. In the first place, I never imagined I would write part 1 this long (I wasn't even planning multiple parts to the intro either). Oh well. I hope you didn't get lost reading. <strong>

**Oh, heads up. There are NO MASUTAAS (masters). Although I find the personification of Vocaloids fascinating (an inherently Shinto concept that the Japanese heavily apply), they still treat Vocaloids as owned objects and property, hence the "Master." I, however, like to think that Vocaloids are independent beings, and therefore they function exactly like us, humans that live mundane, but sometimes interesting lives. Of course, Vocaloids are anything but mundane (they are technically virtual singers, although not for this fanfic), so I will make sure to preserve the awesomeness that is Vocaloids. My idea of Vocaloid independence was also partly influenced by zippyfairy's "Behind the Songs." Be sure to check his/her fanfic out! **

**No romantic pairings. I would like this fanfic to be wholesome and light-hearted. Constructive criticism, no matter how harsh sounding, is preferred. This is my first serious story after all.  
><strong>


End file.
